Demeter's Moment
by Yoshiko Turada
Summary: We've all seen the displeasure Demeter shows when Tugger's around, but perhaps it's just a show. When Bombalurina sees her watching him from the distance, she asks for a little favor from Tugger. After all, it'd do Dem good to have some male attention.
1. A little favor

I do not own cats. Mmkay? Oh, and be easy? This is my first Fanfiction about cats, my first fanfiction here, and my first time posting here.

* * *

Demeter sighed as the shrill squeels were emitted from all the kitten queens. "Tugger has arrived, I take it..."

She sometimes felt like the only queen with common sense. All the others (who were young enough to do it without breaking a hip, that is) just chased after the pre-madonna tom all day. Chasing his dazzling belt, thick, full mane, curvy hips... "Stop that!" she shouted at her conscious.

Od course, it was merely animal instinct to be attracted to such a handsome and in-shape tom, so she couldn't really blame herself...or could she? Well, even if Demeter didn't, the scarlet bombshell standing just out of site of her could. "My my, I do believe my young friend is following in my footsteps." Bombalurina said in a teasing tone that made Demeter flush.

"I am not. I was...shouting at him to stop; he really can get annoying, you know."

"Of course, dear."

"It's true!"

"I'm sure."

"Oh, I give up. Think what you want to." Demeter said over her shoulder, leaving her spot and Bombalurina with her own thoughts. She should have known that to be something dangerous...

Tugger's eyes became fixated for only a moment on the red queen who was strutting her way over. But he knew how to handle Bombalurina. 'She's almost like Medusa; one look and you're trapped." he thought, putting on a strut of his own and meeting her halfway.

To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, a thumb casually holding his hand in the studded belt around his waste like a holster. The queen smiled, twisting her tail seductively and walking around Tugger slowly.

"I have some news for you." she lulled, keeping close to the peremiter of his sleek fur. "You know Dem, right?" she asked, seeming casual.

"Yeah, the one who's always with you, right?" he asked, trying to keep up the fake appearance of being calm and collected.

"Yes. I've found something out she doesn't want anyone to know. And you know she's highly respected among the older queens for keeping solid in your presence?" she assumed.

All he could do was nod, sure his voice would be crackly if he spoke.

"Well, she must really be girly on the inside. She watches you from various little hiding places when you come." Bombalurina knew that this information would cause Tugger to try and make Demeter swoon in front of everyone. "It would really be good for Dem to get some male attention instead of constantly hiding from them all. She doesn't realize how beautiful she really is; those curving hips and dazzling eyes..." Bomb could tell that Tugger was falling for it, and quite hard.

"I see." was all he could really say. Well...Bombalurina was right. She really did need a guy to help boost her confidence. And she liked him, right? Well then, it should be okay to nudge her in the right direction.

Those were Bombalurina's thoughts exactly. Dem really was a bit too uptight. She needed to loosen up and have a little fun before she started looking like one of the old bats she was acting like. It should be alright to help a friend. Nothing would happen.

...right?


	2. First Attempt

I don't own cats, once again. It's just so ubelievably awesome!

Oh, and I know it's poor quality right now, but I'll try to redo it later when my brain's not all -boom!-, kay?

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger would have to change his tactics if he wanted Demeter to show her affection. Even a little blush was sure to be hard to get. "How did she get so good at pretending?" he asked himself, followed by one last lick on his mane as he walked into the Junkyard.

And, of course, Demeter was off in the corner by herself. As usual.

The little fan-queens began dashing in his direction, putting on their best smiles and trying to get the closest spot they could. Tugger mearly put a hand out. It stopped the queens quickly, and silenced their little squeels. He had something to do.

* * *

Demeter looked up as she heard the young queens padding over to their fangirl crush. "How immature." she whispered, turning her attention back to her grooming.

For some reason, the little paws could be heard coming back towards her, ever so slowly. When she looked up, none other than Tugger was standing before her. Of course, he hadn't forgotten his flirty look at home and his thumb was, once again, in his studded belt.

"Hey Demeter, you look lonely. Want me to keep you company?" he asked. Sweet as it would seem coming from someone else, it seemed more an attempted seducing technique coming from Tugger.

And we all know how Demeter can be.

"I'd rather Macavity keep me company, Tugger." she said, seemingly uninterested.

Tugger pretended to gasp, putting his best hurt expression on. "So _cold_!" he started, sitting down and scooting up against her side. "Wanna comfort me?"

Demeter pushed him onto his back, getting up and staring at him. "Why would the person who said it want to comfort you?" she asked. She seemed rather exasperated. But Tugger could tell he had gotten to her a little.

"Because. You must remember. I'm The Rum Tum Tugger. _Everyone_ wants to comfort me." he finished with a still sedutive, yet matter-of-fact voice.

"Not everyone."

"_Yes,_ everyone."

"You're crazy, Tugger. You know that?"

"I know _you_ want to comfort me." he finished, walking around her in circles and lightly tapping his tail against her ankles. "Thanks for the inspiration, Bomb." he thought to himself.

But something strange happened that The Rum Tum Tugger did not expect. His tail was met by Demeter's, snaking it's way around his and gripping. For some reason, he started to blush, his own technique turned against him. Then, she jerked, pulling him down bottom-first into the dirt. It puffed up, creating a cloud that made him cough and hack.

This was gonna be one tough egg to crack.

* * *

Bombalurina, watching from behind a junk pile, couldn't help but laugh. Her friends were both cunning, but Dem had definatly won the battle. Even so, it seemed that Tugger had been able to get behind enemy lines. Even if it was just for a moment, she could see the blush on Demeter's face.

Was this really the right thing to do? For her to instruct Tugger to flirt with Dem like a scam? What if Demeter's feelings were hurt? Maybe she would get over Tugger, who knew. But it was far too deep in to just step out now.

"And so," Bombalurina began, turning and walking towards the opposite side of the junkyard, "the show begins."


	3. Dirty Laundry

The distant yells were heard throughout the yard, no doubt belonging to an exasperated queen. There were crashes echoing through the junk piles, and various items could be seen flying through the air. All of which were aimed at one very determined tom.

"Go away!" Demeter yelled, throwing a browning banana peel straight at his face. The agile tom slid over, keeping his suave heir about him.

"How cold," he said, still trying to walk towards the young queen with his strut in tact. Tried being the key term. His swagger was turning out to look like he was having a seizure as he walked, the sudden jumps from right to left weren't helping. "Would you stop already?" he asked, trying to keep his anger down. It hadn't come to his realization that she wouldn't stop until he left.

"Tugger, I told you to go! Now, go!" more pieces of discarded trash were still flying at him; socks, cans, even a pair of panties. He was shocked and appauled, both emotions showing very strongly across his features.

Of course, Demeter couldn't help but burst out laughing. After all, who could ever stop themselves in such a situation? The horrified look on Tugger's face was priceless as he held the old, not to mention unwashed, panties with the tips of his fingers. Her laughing died down, however, when his expression changed. He looked as though he had gotten an idea.

"C'mere, Dem." he said, swaying them from side to side. "It's your turn to get attacked."

"Tugger..."

Oh, c'mon Dem. It's just trash."

"Tugger, no!" she said, stifling a giggle as she backed off the trash and took off running. "They're your panties now, Tugger! Try 'em on!"

The Tom was flying after her, laughing and shaking the panties around in the air. Needless to say, this was quite a strange sight for the rest of the cats to behold.

"For once," Munkustrap began, "Tugger seems to be trying to get a queen to put something on instead of take it off." The others laughed, watching the panty wielding tom chase Demeter around the junkyard.

Finally, Tugger's hand contacted Dem's wrist, pulling her towards him and shaking the panties in her face.

"I've got you now!" he laughed, stepping back and throwing them into her stomach.

Demeter laughed, jumping back from the old 'rag.' It was as though she had completely forgotten their earlier quarrel.

Among the crowd of laughing cats was Bombalurina, the happiest of them all. It seemed Demeter was finally coming out of that quiet mood. When she expressed herself, she really was quite charming.

The scarlet queen got up and brushed herself off. She walked to the back of the junkyard, taking the long way around so she wouldn't be seen.

"It's time to start up my plan."


	4. Actions and Words

Don't own Cats.

Oh, and I realize that Mungo and Teazer's accents are written weird, but I like it this way, so blah.

(This chapter does not have Tugger and Dem in it, but I'm going to create another chapter after I post this one and hopefully get it up by tonight.

* * *

Bombalurina was thinking hard. Who could she possibly get to help her? She would need someone quiet and agile to sneak around and plant things...or maybe two

cats... "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer." she said to herself, smacking one fisted hand into the other open one.

As if on que, the two jumped from the old pile of trash into Bombalurina's path. "What do you want with us?" Rumpleteazer asked, one elbow reached up and resting on Mungojerrie's shoulder. If she was trying to look cool, it wasn't working. The young, childish queen was too short to do that with the right look about her.

"Where you spying on me or something?"

"We was just lookin' at the crowd and noticed you lookin' all mischeivious-like."

"So you were spying on me?"

"Just observin', love." Jerrie finished, crossing his arms in front of him with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Right..." Bomb began, changing her expression to a more seductive one. "I **was** looking for you." She was talking to both, but keeping her eyes locked on Jerrie.

"What for?" he asked, completely unfazed by her wiles.

'He's not taking the bait?' she thought, huffing and crossing her arms like Jerrie. "I need your help with something."

Rumpleteazers eyes began to sparkle. "With what?" she asked, eager to thieve.

"Promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"Of course!"

And I can trust you?"

"Of course **twice over**!"

Bomb thought it over for a minute, and decided to use them for help. "I'm trying to get Demeter to come out of her shell, and Tugger's the perfect opportunity. I just need you to make it look more convincable."

Rumpleteazer's face went into a pout, but brightened again only a moment later. "So we get to mess with their love lives?"

Bombalurina got serious, putting her finger into the 'you'd better not' point. "Do **not** make her fall in love with him. I don't want her getting hurt over that tom."

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer exchanged a look, Mugojerrie's was a 'don't you do it,' and Rumpleteazer's was a 'I'm so gonna do it.'

The young, mischievious queen pranced over to Bombalurina and looked at her with a sarcastic, inquisitive look on her face. "Are you sure it's **her** you don't want getting hurt?"

"What do you mean by that?" Bomb asked, slightly offended looking.

"Well, **you** seem to like Tugger and aweful lot-"

"-Stop." Bombalurina warned.

-Are you afraid **Tugger**'ll fall for **her**?" Rumple blurted out, dashing a little backwards as Bombalurina's claws projected towards her. The satisfied look on Rumpleteazer's face told all. "Well, Bomba. It seems their's more to you than shakin' hips and a slutty gaze, to put it bluntly." Rumpleteazer was beaming.

Bombalurina was infuriated, fur rising on her back. "Just do your job discretely and we'll all survive" she seethed, stalking away.

Mungojerrie's look had changed. It know read 'I told you not to do it' look that made Rumpleteazer laugh.

"This'll be **so** much fun!" she squealed.


	5. Causing a Fuss

[Note: Still don't own Cats, never will. And I know some people don't like this idea, but it seems reasonable enough to me. You still don't know the end either. Hee hee...enjoy this chapter! 3

* * *

"What is it about that blasted queen that I like?" The tom hissed, trying in vain to lick out the knots in his fur. "I mean, it's not like she's drop dead gorgeous. Not like Bombalurina, at least. And she's so quiet, so sulky." The subject seemed to be doing something to Tugger that was very hard; it was making him think rationally. Maybe, it was the fact that she was always the 'dark mysterious figure in the background?' The one nobody knew anything about. "Whatever, it's not like I want a commitment." he sighed, easily brushing the predicament off his shoulders.

Bombalurina had sure given him a handful with this one, or maybe even two. It wasn't often that The Rum Tum Tugger faced rejection when getting a queen, but he rather enjoyed the challenge. Especially this one. This was one queen that most of the toms, if not all, were curious about. Not in a sexual way perhaps, but curious nontheless. And if he got to her first, he could make them even more curious, teasing them with his new toy. Was he fooling himself? "Gha, shut up, you lousy git." he breathed, doing his customary flick of the mane before entering the junkyard.

"Time to impress some kits."

As usual, the swarm was instant. The wild fans began rubbing and purring as a sign of their affection, but Tugger almost didn't notice. Demeter! She was actually standing amidst the older cats instead of alone in the corner. Well, she wasn't with his fans, but she was already getting closer. Well, he thought so at least.

The reason she was their was not one of her own accord, but the willpower of the older queens to stubbornly demand answers to their questions. Things like "What did you two do?" and "Now, why on earth was he chasing you with panties?" Of course, these questions were too much for Tugger. To resist tampering with people's minds was something he had never learned to do. Swaggering over to the older queens, he gave his best lustful smile to the gold and black queen sitting in their midst.

"Hey Dem," he began, tilting and putting all his weight on one leg to cause a hip to jut out, "Did you enjoy last night? I know I did." The saucy voice was almost too much for even him to take, but he managed to supress his laughter long enough to get out of earshot. Demeter, by that time, had taken up a horrific look and a bright red complection. Now, all eyes were watching her. No, they were studying her. Those eyes were burning holes in her, but she tried her best to ignore it, not aknowledging even the most persistant of queens. At that point, Demeter wanted nothing more than to chaseafter and murder the Rum Tum Tugger in cold blood, but seeing her run after him after such a comment would prove to start even more horrible rumors. That was probably exactly what that tom wanted. Oh no, she would do something much better. She would try her best to humiliate him. And she would get Bombalurina too. Oh yes, she knew about their little deal; Bomba never was the type to hide a secret from her very well. Well, if her plan was to work, maybe she should cause a fuss.

Mind made up, she rose in the most suggestive manner she could muster, swaying her way over to the troublesome tom. Maybe taking a few pages out of 'Bomba's Book of Life' would do her some good after all. Well, not for the scarlet bombshell herself in this case. Tugger's slow turn and quick reaction were almost intoxicatingly too much. Being able to control people so easy was fascinating. Now, she knew why her best friend was like that all the time: she was in total control.

"Well, well..." he sang, walking towards her with the same swagger, "I thought you'd stay over there and brood." Her piercing eyes looked him over before Demeter smiled seductively.

"Now, why would I stay over there when all the fun is right...over...here." she breathed, blowing lightly on his neck. The tom visibly shook, mane shaking from side to side slightly. She really must be crazy. What was she thinking, doing something like this? Maybe she really did like Tugger all along? No. Any female would feel drawn towards him; that's just nature. But liking him emotionally was out of the question. Wasn't it? The thought sent shivers down her spine, making it seem like Tugger's actions had caused them. That pleased sneer took over his face once again, and his hand found it's way to her side. "What do you say to a nice quiet stroll?" he asked, attempting to steer her towards the less crowded part of the junkyard. Not for the purpose of sex, of course. Just to try and wedge himself further into her head. It was just too bad that her heart was off limits. That would make it so much more interesting. Such a fragile thing to hold in your hands.

[Ha ha...sounds like Tugs has a dark side. Continued in next chapter...


End file.
